the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs and Ham (2018 film)/Credits
Full Credits for Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs and Ham. Logos Opening TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX ANIMATION and UNIVERSAL PICTURES Present A BLUE SKY STUDIOS Production A UNIVERSAL ANIMATION STUDIOS Production Dr. Seuss' GREEN EGGS AND HAM Closing Directed by Steve Martino Yarrow Cheney Produced by Tom Marshall Executive Producers Chris Wedge Carlos Saldanha Christopher Meledandri Based On The book by Dr Seuss Story by Larry Huber Screenplay by Rob Letterman Conrad Vernon Music by John Debney Art Director Alexnder Miller Edited by James Palumbo Christopher Campbell Casting by Christian Kaplan, CSA Andy Winbireg Donald Glover Tom Holland Kathryn Hahn Seth Rogen Keegan-Michael Key With Asher J And Will Ferrell Crawl Art CG Supervisor Roberto Calva Head of Story Jony Chandra Supervising Animators Jim Bresnahan Melvin Tan Cinematographer Renato Falcao Head of Camera and Staging Robert Cardone Lighting and Compositing Supervisor Jeeyun Sung Chisholm Technical Supervision - Production Pipeline Christopher Moore Technical Supervision - Imaging Andrew Beddini Previs Supervisor Bryan Useo Modeling & Fur / Procedural Geometry Supervisor David Mei Rigging Supervisor Justin Leach Character Development Supervisor Sabine Heller Character Simulation and Crowds Supervisor Keith Stichweh Materials Supervisor Brian Hill Assembly Supervisor Gareth Porter Effects Supervisor Elvira Pinkhas Stereoscopic Supervisor Daniel Abramovich Rendering Supervisor Michael Kingsley Head of Production Engineering Mark Orser McGuire Research and Development Director Carl Ludwig Chief Scientist Eugene Troubetzkoy Production Supervisors Story Elizabeth Malpelli Editorial Chris Kuwata Script Cindy Slattery Character Group Sarah Watts Animation Joshua Spencer Fishing Pipeline Jacqueline Jones Gladis Previs/Camera & Staging Jason Fricchione Cast Additional Voices Chris Campbell Jason Fricchione Hope Levy Ashley Peldon Ruth Zalduondo Holly Dorff Jackie Gonneau Terence Matthews Juan Pope Moosie Drier Rif Hutton Edie Mirman Byron Thames Dave Zyler Sound Designers Randy Thom Jeremy Bowker Supervising Sound Editors Randy Thom Michael Silvers Story Department Editorial Department Previsualization Art Department Camera & Staging Modeling Rigging Materials Fur and Procrdural Geometry Character Simulation and Crowds Assembly Animation Effects Lighting and Compositing Stereoscopic Render and Resource Management Production Engineering Software Development Systems Production Stereoscopic Department Promotional Content Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers Lora Hirschberg Randy Thom Digital Intermediate by EFILM Blue Sky Studios Music Songs Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs And Ham Theme By Republic Records What U Workin' With Written by Justin Timberlake Max Martin Savan Kotecha Peter Svensson and Ilya Soundtrack on Atlantic Records Blue Sky Babies Essie Maeve Calabrese-Ryan Audrey Mae Cooper Ayla Mary Coulombe Samantha Vaughan Devlin Winslow Cleve Dibble Joseph Edward Fitzgerald Margaux Rae Gladis Jameson Gu Ashley Summer Higuera Ivy Huang Le Blanc Sydney Anny Lee Yuna Lee Atlas Llobera Alexander Julius Lotierzo Kahlan McDuffee August Turner Michals Madeline Pamela Nuttall Elias Malcoln Roberts Kaileigh Harper Ann Shea Elias Lys Siemasko Alexandra Georgieva Todorova Carter David Vanseth Lana Harper Weg Leo Landon Zhu This production participation in the New York States Governor's Office of Motion Picture & Television Development's Post Production Credit Program Special thanks to the State of Connecticut Office of Film,Television and Digital Media Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Universal Pictures did not receive any payment or other consideration or enter into agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. The producers wish to thank The families of the crew for their support in making this production possible. Rendered with Moonray and CGI STUDIO © 2018 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Universal Studios All rights reserved. Animated Universal logo © 2013 Universal Studios Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Universal Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the berne Convention and all national laws giving effects thereto. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or films is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Category:Credits